A Flicker of Light
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Richard Gold is a man trying to escape his past. He seeks refuge in a small town called Storybrooke when he takes on the job of tutoring a blind woman named Isabel French. The two of them fall in love, but can it last when someone from the past threatens to tear them apart? How far will he go for the sake of love?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N: This was my first OUAT fan fiction, and I deleted it awhile back, but I decided to republish it with a new plot in the mind. The first few chapters will be relatively the same but it will be different as it goes along. If you're a new reader to this story then it will be all brand new to you anyway. **

He stared at the brass doorknocker, fidgeting slightly. The suit he was wearing clung to him like a second skin. He wiped beads of sweat from his brow as he clasped the brass handle, allowing it to slip through his fingers swiftly. The noise it made wasn't subtle but not overly obnoxious either. He could hear footfalls coming closer and then the door was being opened for him.

"We weren't expecting you for at least another week Mr-" the maid clucked with the rest of his name still caught in her throat like an incomplete thought.

"Gold…" he nodded politely yet slightly annoyed by her reaction as she studied him like an offensive smudge of wallpaper.

"Yes well come inside then." she complied opening the door for him. He carried a lone suitcase in his left hand while balancing his cane with his right. He walked into a dimly lit study. The maid paused staring at the occupant sitting in the chair, feet propped up, watching a muted baseball game.

"Mr. French I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Mr. Gold has arrived." she clipped staring at him offhandedly. He hoped the rest of Mr. French's household didn't treat him like an eyesore. He knew he wasn't pleasant to look at but must people remind him of his defect daily?

"Mr. Gold I thought you weren't arriving until the seventeenth?" Mr. French interjected as he spun his chair around to study him. He expected him to gasp in horror at his scarred face, but he seemed unmoved.

"I thought I'd come a week early and settle in. My apartment lease ran out two days ago, so I thought it would be foolish to waste money on a hotel." Mr. Gold shrugged leaving out the part where he'd be sleeping in a cardboard box if he had waited another week.

"Well since you're here I guess there's no point to keep you waiting." Mr. French shrugged clamoring out of the chair. He studied Mr. French carefully surmising he wasn't a picture of health from his smoker's cough and loud wheezing. He led him down another dimly lit hallway with intricately decorated doors on each side. The mansion looked ghastly from the outside but was a thing of beauty inside.

"Your room and board are included in the job. You'll work five days a week from 11:00 am-4:00 pm. The rest of the time you may do as you see fit. You'll get three square meals a day, and I'll expect you in the dining hall on time. Breakfast is at seven, lunch is at twelve, and dinner is at five. You may skip meals if you like but don't expect any leftovers or midnight snacks. You'll have to pay for those out of your own pocket with your monthly salary." Mr. French informed as they continued down the hall.

"I understand everything Mr. French…I read the contract thoroughly." he supplied mildly annoyed by his mannerisms.

"Call me Maurice." he snapped but before Mr. Gold could retort, they'd stopped moving.

He stopped near a doorway, clearly out of breath, rapping lightly on the door. Mr. Gold heard light footsteps, then the door creaked open revealing a young woman around thirty. She sported a pixie cut, smiling at Maurice with her catlike gaze.

"Ms. Nolan has Isabelle finished her lesson yet?" He idled waiting for her response.

"Yes we just finished five minutes ago…I was just about to leave." the black haired woman smiled warmly, opening the door for them.

"Mr. Gold wait outside a moment." he commanded sliding beside her into the room. The green eyed woman smiled warmly at Mr. Gold, holding out her hand.

"I'm Mary Margret, Isabelle's linguistics teacher." the woman responded kindly firmly shaking his suitcase free hand.

"I'm Richard Gold, and I'm to be Ms. French's History teacher." he greeted her politely until a small smirk crept across her face.

"Isabelle is one of a kind Mr. Gold, and she's definitely not shy about anything, but I'm sure you'll figure that out sooner or later." she grinned making her way down the hall. He stiffened at Mary Margret's comment. He was sure Isabelle would be anything but open with him.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Mr. French opened the door. He made a flourishing motion with his hand obliging him to enter. Richard followed him inside the room which turned out to be an expansive library.

"Isabelle this is Mr. Gold, he will be your new history teacher." Maurice stated moving out of the way of a large red velvet armchair. Mr. Gold felt his breath hitch in his throat and couldn't help but gape at the woman in front of him. She was thin but not in an unattractive way. She had her feet curled up beside her comfortably. Chestnut curls framed her face beautifully. She looked up at him. He found something peculiar about her eyes and that's when he realized she was blind.

"Mr. Gold can you please come a bit closer?" Isabelle inquired, and he was sure he would've kissed the carpet if that's what she'd commanded him in her beautiful rich accent.

"Yes of course." he inhaled sharply standing in front of her.

"A bit closer." she told him until he was just inches from her face. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. She cupped his face in her hands allowing her fingers to roam freely over his features. He shuddered with delight at the feel of her nimble fingers exploring his face, running them through his dirty brown hair.

"What's your first name Mr. Gold?" she spoke carefully setting his nerves on fire from her soft touch.

"Richard." he managed to sputter, and he felt her smile.

"Richard…" she rolled her tongue tasting his name like a new wine, "Is it a family name?" she continued.

"Nothing like that." he whispered feeling himself come undone as she dusted a finger along his cheek until she found that wretched scar. He knew she must be repulsed by her discovery. He was thankful she couldn't see him, or she would demand he leave.

"What a deep scar…What happened?" the sound of her voice so soft and fragile, he thought she might break.

"It's a burn wound…" he lied quickly unwilling to delve into his past.

"I see…" she said allowing her fingers to fall past his face. He could still feel her warmth lingering upon his features.

"Isabelle, Mr. Gold is going to be staying here with us…He'll be continuing your studies with you after Ms. Blanchard leaves." Maurice cut in, relieving the heavy tension in the air.

"What sort of subjects will we be studying Richard?" she inquired curiously with big blue eyes boring into him as if she were searching his soul.

"History, Literature, and science if you wish." he replied afraid to breathe in such close proximity of her.

"I would like that…I look forward to our lessons, and I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." she returned politely, curling her feet back under herself. She picked up a worn paperback, sliding her fingers over the raised print.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. French." Mr. Gold smiled even though she couldn't see it. He couldn't help but smile at this curious girl in front of him, he was sure would be his undoing.

**A/AN: Yeah I know it's short but in the next chapter I'll reveal Maurice's intentions behind bringing Mr. Gold to his estate. I'll also delve more into Mr. Gold's past. This story AU which means no curse or savior. More characters will show up in the story as it continues. Please review!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**A/AN: Thanks foe the reviews last chapter and to the reviewer who asked if this had been published before, yes it was, but I was unhappy with it, so I deleted it. I've been inspired to rewrite it from a different perspective.**

Richard had just finished unpacking his things when he heard a knock at the door. He looked at the clock on the wall which read four thirty. He wondered who it could be? Dinner was in half an hour, but he shrugged, opening the door ready to get rid of who it might be as quickly as possible. He hoped it wasn't that impudent maid from his arrival.

He was baffled to see Maurice standing in front of his door, "Mr. French is there something I can do for you?" he spoke quickly hoping he hadn't offended his new "boss".

"I came by to invite you to have lunch with me in my study Mr. Gold. I have much to discuss with you." he imparted causing Mr. Gold to flinch at the thought of discussing anything with his new employer.

"Of course!" Mr. Gold nodded frantically, grabbing his cane. He swallowed his cowardice as he followed Maurice down the long hallway. He noticed the familiar room he'd been in that morning. He hadn't taken the time to familiarize himself with his surroundings earlier, but he noticed a table with three chairs present.

"Will someone else be joining us?" Mr. Gold pried observing the third chair.

"Belle usually has lunch with me on Wednesday, and Mary Margret likes to join us from time to time. I like to keep a third chair if necessary." he chuckled, opening up a small cabinet, producing a bottle of scotch.

"Would you like a drink Mr. Gold?" he inquired producing two glasses from a small cabinet.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I only drink water with my meals for health purposes." he remarked, and Maurice shrugged. "Suit yourself." he added before taking his place at the table. Mr. Gold settled in the chair directly in front of him. Maurice poured himself a glass of scotch before setting the bottle aside.

"Dinner will be brought in momentarily…I hope you like steak?" he stated hopefully, and Mr. Gold nodded, "Yes that will be fine."

The two men were silent for a few moments before Maurice cleared his throat, "I would like to talk to you about Isabelle. I could tell that little encounter with her earlier flustered you quiet a bit. My Isabelle is a very inquisitive girl who doesn't know much about personal space. That greeting earlier was just to get to know you because she's blind." he explained causing Mr. Gold's stomach to knot from the feel of her soft hands on him earlier.

"I took no offense by her actions." he said calmly smoothing out his tie.

"You mean my beautiful Isabelle didn't effect you at all? She's always been a peculiar child, but I'm sure you'll figure that out in a few days." he grinned taking another swig of his scotch.

Mr. Gold decided against making a retort to Maurice's statement. The maid from earlier brought in two plates just a few moments later. She gave him a dirty look before sitting the food in front of him. He flinched when he heard the platter clink upon the glass. He ignored her behavior studying the generous rib eye in front of him, accompanied by a garden salad and baked potato.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she inquired locking eyes with Mr. French while completely ignoring Mr. Gold. He inwardly shrugged, hence he was used to such behavior.

"No that will be all Clarice…Thank you." Maurice replied sending her away.

"She seems nice…" Mr. Gold muttered buttering his potato.

Maurice failed to hear his statement and continued eating. The only sounds between them were the movement of utensils. Maurice finally broke the silence with a smoldering question, "What brings you to Storybrooke Mr. Gold? You seemed very eager to take this position."

"Please call me Richard." he stammered becoming unnerved by his question. He knew this conversation was bound to come up eventually. He sifted through his mind finding the answer he'd rehearsed if he was ever asked such a question.

"Storybrooke is a quiet town, and I've grown tired with working in the bigger cities. I'm forty eight years old, and I just wish for a nice quiet life. Storybrooke seemed that type of place from me." he stated calmly hoping his resolve didn't break. Mr. French couldn't ever know the real reason why he'd came to Storybrooke-to hide. This seemed like the last place anyone would look in his mind.

"Yes it's a very quaint little town. I'm sure you'll enjoy it here." he returned completely dropping the subject.

~X~

After dinner he dismissed him, and Mr. Gold wandered back to his quarters. He noticed the clock read 7:30 when he finally returned. He slipped off his shoes, placing them beside the bed next to his cane. He was exhausted and a hot shower seemed like the best idea before turning in. The room was more spacious than anything he'd ever lived in before. The room held a four poster queen size bed, oak wardrobe, a dresser, book shelf, ample closet space, his own private bathroom, and several tasteful pieces of artwork hung on the wall.

He unbuttoned his shirt, slipping out of his slacks. He walked into the bathroom, turning the lock behind him. He turned on the hot water, fogging up the mirror. He watched his reflection fade in the mirror, mingled with steam. He ran his finger down the long protruding scar that marred the entire right side of his face.

He hated mirrors, feeling like the most hideous of beasts every time he was confronted with one. He ran his fingers through his dirty brown hair in frustration. He turned away from his reflection, shedding the rest of his clothing. He stepped under the scalding water wishing his defect would ebb away.

He eventually stepped out from underneath the stinging current, drying off. He pulled on a pair of flannel pajamas, sinking underneath the covers. He flipped off the single lamp in his room welcoming the darkness. He felt himself drift off peacefully.

He was startled when he heard the sounds of desperate crying coming from beyond his door. He blinked allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He turned on the lamp wiping sleep from his eyes. The clock on his nightstand read 3:00 a.m. He grabbed his cane and stood up. He winced under the protest of his leg as he trudged over to the door. He placed his head against it trying to listen to those desperate cries he'd heard just moments before. He listened for a moment but decided to go back to bed when he heard nothing more.

He turned off the light, snuggling back under the covers. He fell into a restless sleep the rest of the night haunted by those mysterious screams.

~X~

The next morning Richard limped down to the dining hall. He was there before seven and grabbed himself a muffin, piece of toast, and a glass of orange juice before retiring back to his chamber. He wasn't much for mingling and if the rest of the faculty was anything like Clarice, then he'd be dining in his room from then on.

He ate his food and decided to prepare Belle's lesson. She was working on her doctorial degree Richard surmised. She held a bachelors in English Literature, Masters in Journalism, EDS in Linguistics, and was now pursuing a doctoral in Ancient History while continuing to minor in linguistics. He studied the records he'd been given noting she'd graduated high school at sixteen, and was now twenty-eight working on a doctorial she would finish in another year-the exact length of his contract.

He would have a backup plan by then. Perhaps he could settle among the townsfolk of Storybrooke after saving up some of his earnings from Mr. French. The time went by quickly, and Mr. Gold noted it was exactly 10:53. He gathered up his things, heading for the library.

Mrs. Nolan was already on her way out by the time he reached the door. "She's all yours!" she smiled before they parted ways. Richard gulped back the bile in his throat nervously before entering her sanctuary.

Isabelle was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a silky light blue button up shirt. She was currently barefoot which made him smile, clearly comfortable with surroundings.

"Hello Ms. French!" Mr. Gold chirped as he settled in the chair opposite from her. He watched as her face lit up when she heard his voice, "Richard!" she beamed before enveloping him in a friendly embrace. He felt himself stiffen from her touch but quickly patted her back for reassurance. She felt so tiny and fragile in his arms as if she might break.

"I brought the literature we'll be studying today. I thought we could start out with a bit of review today." he interjected pulling out the large textbook Mr. French had given him.

"May I see it?" she inquired, and he blushed at the irony of her words. She took the heavy tome in her arms, opening it to the beginning page. The Braille pages were parallel from the regular print.

Richard watched as she ran her fingers over the raised text quietly as if she were in deep thought. He watched her smile before she passed the tome back to him, "Please review me over whatever topic you'd like. I'm a big Jeopardy fan, so how about we make a game out of it?" she bit her lip quietly awaiting an answer to her inquiry.

"Yes of course." Richard smirked wondering exactly what she had up her sleeve.

He spent a few moments jotting down questions and making categories. Isabelle waited eagerly like a kid in a candy shop. He placed the questions in categories like Egyptian History, Greece, The Roman Empire, Chinese Dynasties, and even an American History category.

"All right which category would you like to take a go at first?" he inquired after reading them off to her.

"Greece for $800 please!" she requested with anticipation.

Mr. Gold couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm as he read the question off in his best game show voice making her giggle, "Ms. French what are Homer's two most famed works called?"

"That would be the Iliad and Odyssey." she retorted with a confident smile.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! You're correct Ms. French! Please pick another category!" Richard applauded completely losing himself in her eyes.

"American history for $600." she requested, and he nodded reading off the question.

"Who started their speech with "I have a dream?" he inquired, and Isabelle couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that really a $600 worthy question Mr. Gold or are you not confident in my abilities?" she smirked drawing closer to him just inches from his face. She was so close he could feel her warm breath on his neck. She really had no use for personal space he surmised.

"I don't doubt your abilities one bit Ms. French." he stated boldly shuddering at the feel of her ringlets tickling his face.

"Belle." she breathed so close to his lips now.

"Ms. French I don't believe that's the correct-" but he was startled when she placed one of her fingers to his lips silencing him.

"Call me Belle, Richard…" she smiled sweetly pulling away from him. He could finally begin to feel the oxygen filling his lungs again.

"Well Belle what is your answer then?" he tested the sweet taste of her name on his lips as it rolled out of his mouth in a rich Scottish accent.

"Martin Luther King Jr." she supplied as they continued their game. She answered every single one of his questions correctly. He was certain her textbook would just be a useless waste of pages during this course.

Mr. Gold yawned as they finished up their final textbook reading. Isabelle seemed restless and ready to turn in for the day. The clock chimed 4:00 before he could blink, and he knew their first day had ended.

"Well Ms. Fre- I mean Belle it seems that we're finished for the day." he retorted listening to the chiming clock.

"Yes it does…I guess there isn't a chance you'd join me for dinner is there?" Belle offered biting her lip nervously. He felt his heart skip a beat from such a simple request. No one had ever desired his company before let alone asked for it.

"I would love to Ms. French but haven't you grown tired of me?" he insisted knowing it was too good to be true.

"Absolutely not Richard! I can safely say that you're the most intriguing individual I've ever met." she grinned. He was so surprised by her statement that his tongue felt like it had turned into the thickest peanut butter in the world.

"Really?" he comeback unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Why of course! You're a brilliant man full of so much intellect. You're funny and witty and well Richard, I greatly enjoy your company." she remarked making him feel like he was in an alternate universe.

"Well Belle I can't say I get compliments like that often…I'm usually the last guy picked for the other guys team." he muttered quietly, but she heard him.

"Well Mr. Gold you've been playing on the wrong team then." she supplied, and he couldn't help but smile genuinely for the first time in ages.

Belle fueled most of the conversation by talking about her favorite pieces of literature. He would make a comment from time to time but was more intent on listening. The simple dinner of fruit and casserole was eaten, and the conversation was dying down once the clock chimed. He looked up rather shocked at how much time had passed.

"Ms. French it's 8:00.…Shouldn't we be turning in?" he inquired as a streak of lightning suddenly cackled outside.

"Yes I suppose." Belle said uncomfortably standing up beside her chair.

"Well I'll see you in the morning then Ms. French." Richard said now standing quietly by the door.

"Yes I'll see you in the morning." she said rather quickly, he could've sworn he heard her voice quivering the whole time. He shook off his false presumptions, making his way down the dimly lit hallway towards his quarters.

After he showered and studied their reading material for tomorrow, he decided to call it a night. The storm was surging outside, and he could hear the wind beating against the house. He turned off his lamp and pulled the covers over his head hoping to block out the sound of the thunder. He soon felt himself slipping away into a restless sleep.

He awoke to hear screams again just like on the previous night. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his cane when he heard someone stumbling down the hallway. He flicked on the light quickly and flung open his door to see a disheveled Belle in front of him. She had tear streaks running down her face, and she was sobbing, pleading with herself.

"Please momma don't leave me!" she cried, and that's when Richard realized she was sleep walking. The lightning lit up her face in the hallway revealing her curly hair bunched wildly around her face. She looked horror stricken. Richard instinctively wrapped her in his arms, pulling her into his room. Why hadn't anyone checked on her? She was crying but had stopped screaming. He felt her relax in his embrace and then she spoke.

"Where am I?" she inquired in her confused state.

"Belle you're safe…I've got you now just relax." he said in his most soothing voice.

"Richard…" she breathed going completely limp in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he questioned her feeling his heartbeat increase as she clung to his frame.

"Yes I just have very bad night terrors when it storms…" she admitted, pulling away from him slightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her, "Would you like a glass of water? We can talk if you'd like." he found himself offering despite everything inside of him screaming it was a bad idea.

"Yes if it isn't too much trouble…I know it's rather late, and I'm sure you don't feel like troubling yourself with an insane sleep walking woman." she scoffed sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Belle you're not insane…A bit eccentric but never insane." he quipped handing her the water. She gulped it down greedily like a parched man in a desert.

"How do you do it?" she probed, and Richard blinked settling down beside her.

"Do what?" he questioned innocently.

"Make people feel better." she smiled bravely taking his hand. He squeezed it lightly feeling his heart flutter in protest.

"I don't…No one has desired my company in a long time except for you Belle." he admitted wondering why his tongue had decided to take on a mind of its own.

"You're the first person who's allowed me to be my true self besides Mary Margret. I'm a bit of an outcast actually." she confessed averting her gaze.

"I find that hard to believe." he said with surprise.

"It's the truth…No one wants a useless blind girl slowing them down! My father has reminded me so many times how unmarriageable I am and that I'll probably end up in a group home one day if I don't find my place in society. My social skills stink!" she groaned throwing her hands up in defeat leaving a very bewildered Mr. Gold.

"That's not true dearie…You've got a brain twice the size of anyone I've ever met, and I bet you would put Pat Sajak out of a job." he interjected eliciting a smile out of her.

"Thank you Richard! You really know how to make a girl smile." she grinned inching closer to his face. He felt his heart beat with oblivion when her lips brushed against his. The voice in his mind told him how wrong it was but his heart told him otherwise.

**A/AN: Well there you have chapter one! I hope that it wasn't rushed, and I know I promised I would delve more into Mr. Gold and Belle's past in this chapter but it just didn't work out that way. In the next chapter I'll go a little more into why Belle has night terrors and then there was that kiss…I'll also explain why Belle ended up in front of Richard's room. Please review!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**A/AN: This chapter will reveal more about Belle's night terrors and also give you some of her POV about the kiss.**

Belle loathed storms. She pulled the covers over her head trying her best to block out the sounds of thunder that dispelled so many painful memories that she didn't want to confront. She tried to think of her happiest memory to block out the storm raging outside and within her subconscious. She found her mind anchoring on thoughts of Richard and his beautiful rich musical laughter from their Jeopardy game earlier. She felt herself soon drift off but knew it wouldn't be strong enough to fight off the turmoil.

~X~

_Lightning cracked across the sky from her backseat window. The car was barely going 20 miles per hour as rain pounded mercilessly against the windshield. The sky was dark except for the occasional burst of lightning._

"_Momma shouldn't we pull over?" the little girl in the backseat pleaded frantically._

"_Belle darling once we top the hill we'll be in Storybrooke and then it's just a few miles from there." the woman in the front seat assured her._

"_Okay momma I just have a bad feeling." Belle breathed in deeply trying to calm her frazzled nerves._

"_Think about your most favorite memory like I taught you when you're afraid." her mother consoled._

"_Okay my most favorite memory is when we went to Walt Disney World last year with papa." Belle smiled recounting riding Splash Mountain and the Haunted Mansion-her two most favorite rides._

"_My favorite memory is the day you were born Belle darling. Those big blue cornflower eyes staring up at me full of curiosity and that head full of chestnut brown hair. You were the most perfect gift my Belle darling." she could see her mother smiling within her mind._

"_Momma I love you." Belle sighed feeling her fears dissipate. _

"_And I love you my Belle darling." her mother said in a sing song voice but the moment was short lived. _

_The next thing she saw was the truck barreling toward them as it lost traction and slid down the hill they were topping._

"_Please momma don't leave me!" Belle screamed as shards of glass blinded her eyes like a hoard of fireworks stealing her last visible moments. The picture of her mother flying through the windshield never leaving her mind as more glass exploded in her line of vision._

_~X~_

"Please momma don't leave me!" she cried, beating her fists against the door in the hallway, trying to withstand the inner turmoil she was trying to escape. She felt a pair of willowy arms wrapping themselves around her. The vision retreated from her mind quickly as new thoughts began filtering through her hazily. She clung to the form of her savior.

"Where am I?" she inquired in her confused state.

"Belle you're safe…I've got you now just relax." he said in his most soothing voice. She knew that thick Scottish brogue from somewhere.

"Richard…" she breathed going completely limp in his arms, feeling the need to collapse into his consoling embrace. She'd never felt more secure in her entire life as her own heartbeat drummed steadily in her ears.

"Are you okay?" he questioned her feeling his heartbeat increase as she clung to his frame.

"Yes I just have very bad night terrors when it storms…" she admitted, pulling away from him slightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her, "Would you like a glass of water? We can talk if you'd like." he found himself offering despite everything inside of him screaming it was a bad idea.

"Yes if it isn't too much trouble…I know it's rather late, and I'm sure you don't feel like troubling yourself with an insane sleep walking woman." she scoffed sitting on the edge of his bed. She was certain he must think her a mad woman, wandering the darkened hallways at night, screaming like a banshee.

"Belle you're not insane…A bit eccentric but never insane." he quipped handing her the water. She gulped it down greedily feeling like she hadn't taken a drink of anything in days. Why was he being so nice to her? He should be throwing her out for intruding at such a late hour!

"How do you do it?" she inquired focusing on the water cascading down her throat, instead of the man causing her heart to flip flop in her chest.

"Do what?" he questioned innocently.

"Make people feel better." she smiled bravely taking his hand. She didn't understand why she was coming undone in front of someone she had just met and yet felt like she'd known for a lifetime.

"I don't…No one has desired my company in a long time except for you Belle." he admitted, and she began to wonder if Richard's life had been one full of loneliness and pain like her own.

"You're the first person who's allowed me to be my true self around them besides Mary Margret. I'm a bit of an outcast actually." she confessed averting her gaze knowing that if she could see him, he would probably just shake his head in disgust at her.

"I find that hard to believe." he said with such ease, Belle thought her heart was going to melt. She knew for certain, she definitely had a thing for Scottish men now, especially this one.

"It's the truth…No one wants a useless blind girl slowing them down! My father has reminded me so many times how unmarriageable I am and that I'll probably end up in a group home one day if I don't find my place in society. My social skills suck!" she berated herself now certain he would agree with her.

"That's not true dearie…You've got a mind twice the size of anyone I've ever met, and I bet you would put Pat Sajak out of a job." he interjected eliciting a smile out of her. She'd never smiled in front of anyone this much before. The urge to close the gap between them and test those foreign waters was getting harder to resist.

"Thank you Richard! You really know how to make a girl smile." she grinned inching closer to his face throwing the last remaining pieces of her common sense to the wind. She lightly brushed her lips against his own feeling an unfamiliar spark surge through her igniting with flame.

She was surprised when he returned her kiss fervently, cupping her face in his calloused hands. She ran her fingers through his dirty brown hair, touching his face lightly until they landed on his scar. He pulled away quickly, and she heard him sigh deeply.

"Belle I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" she heard him begin to protest until she silenced him again with her lips. She pulled away after a few seconds, cupping his face tenderly.

"Don't apologize for something you didn't initiate…I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, but I won't lie and tell you I regret it. I thoroughly enjoyed it and would love to see where it goes. You're the first person to treat me like a normal person Richard, and you're the only one to see past my defect." she confessed feeling like a weight had lifted from her shoulders.

He sighed taking her hands and placing them gently in her lap, "I'm your professor Belle…What would it look like if-"

"If what Mr. Gold? If you got caught with the blind girl her father secretly despises and would love more than anything to ship off so that he doesn't have to be burdened with her anymore?" she accused not noticing the tears that began to fall in rivets from her eyes. Why couldn't she keep up her façade in front of him? Why was he making her feel so vulnerable?

"Belle I would never be ashamed to call you my own, but I'm afraid if you ever saw me for who I really was then you'd be ashamed of me." he retorted averting his gaze even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Ashamed of what? Your scar? Do you really think I'm that shallow? That scar has nothing to do with who you are! You're a man who makes me laugh and that I can make easy conversation with. You're also a man I want to get to know better." she confessed, biting her lip nervously.

"Belle I just don't know…." he almost whispered filling her heart with dread.

"Well when you do know then please come find me!" she snapped standing up prepared to make an exit and if he wasn't such a coward, he would've followed her, but he was a coward, hiding away in Storybrooke: a town that was barely on the map.

He fell onto his back wondering what had just happened and how he was going to face Belle for their daily session. He'd only been here two days and had already gotten himself into a plight, he wasn't even sure he wanted to get out of. He would've been a liar if he'd said he hadn't enjoyed kissing Ms. French, but he knew he couldn't let this escalate any further despite what he wanted. He didn't deserve a woman like Ms. French or anyone for that matter, the voice in his head reminded him, even though his heart was in objection.

**A/AN: This is just a little something I whipped up! I know it wasn't as long as my last chapter but the next one will be longer. I also know Belle's flashback was a bit hazy, and I promise to go into greater detail about her accident as this thing moves along. Please review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**A/AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! :3 I'm really excited about this fanfic and the many ideas Maurice also has a bit of a dirty secret I'm going to delve a bit into this chapter. **

Richard hadn't slept a wink since Belle's prior intrusion. He couldn't stop thinking about his curious little student since she'd kissed him. He really wasn't looking forward to their lecture today. He skipped going to breakfast, staying in his room fearfully awaiting the eleven o'clock hour. He couldn't have kept anything on his stomach if he'd tried.

He grabbed his things at 10:55 , making his way to the library with downcast eyes, wishing the carpet would just swallow him up and rid him of his miserable existence. He barely heard Mary Margret's greeting as she passed him in the hallway.

"Ms. Blanchard I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Richard remarked clearing his throat uncomfortably. He met her awkward green eyes.

"I was just going to tell you that Belle isn't feeling herself today. She's usually so animate about things but has mostly kept to herself. Maybe you can talk to her?" she suggested with pleading eyes.

"Yes of course." Richard supplied averting his gaze as she continued down the hall. He was afraid she would accuse him of being responsible for Belle's overcast mood. He stopped in front of the double doors that led into the library.

He took a deep breath, running his fingers through his disheveled hair. He pushed open the door. She was sitting in her red velvet armchair with a device in her hands she hadn't possessed yesterday.

She had a pair of ear buds in her ears, holding a computerized device. She uttered several sentences in a foreign tongue with her rich beautiful accent. She sounded like she was speaking Russian, the most beautiful Russian he'd ever heard in his life.

"How many languages do you speak Ms. French?" Richard piped up bravely making his presence known. She almost seemed startled at the sound of his voice as she plucked the ear buds from her ears.

"I speak five languages Mr. Gold, and I was just working on some translation essays Mary Margret left me" she supplied, but he could detect the iciness in her voice.

"What languages Ms. French?" he continued etching closer to her, like a moth to a flame. She was so mesmerizing to him.

"I can speak Russian, Mandarin Chinese, German, French, and of course English." she almost purred in her beautiful Australian accent.

"And you speak them all beautifully I'm sure." he rasped until both of his hands rested on her red velvet armchair. He had no idea why he was acting like such a fool as he brought his face closer to her, drinking her all in.

He'd never really looked at her this closely before, noting small lines of flesh that were pinker than the rest. He cupped her cheek with his palm, running his thumb over the barely visible scars. No one had been more beautiful to him in his entire forty-eight years until that moment.

"Richard…" she exhaled his name, wondering what had come over him. He gingerly placed a soft kiss on her forehead, continuing to explore her face just like she'd explored his, the day they'd met.

"Belle I'm sorry about last night…I was a coward to push you away like I did. I literally despise the man I am. I'm a coward who's spent his entire life running from everyone who's ever loved him. I've given up so many things just because I was too afraid to fight for them. I thought of all the ways I could avoid you this morning, and I even considered quitting but then I realized you deserved better than that. You deserve someone who will be brave for you, and I'm unfortunately not that man." he sighed letting his fingers drop from her face.

He was startled when she snatched his hand, holding onto it for dear life, "It took much bravery to admit the things you just said. I don't think you're as big of a coward as you make yourself out to be. I'm not sure what or who you've been running from, but I know that you didn't run this time." she smiled running a thumb soothingly over his calloused knuckles.

"Belle I-" but she silenced him with one of her small digits, he was sure tasted heavenly.

"So professor what does our lesson entail today?" she smiled causing a wave of calmness to immerse him. She hadn't brought it up last night, and he was glad. She wasn't pressuring him to decide who or what they were in that moment. She was allowing him to be her teacher. He knew he would have much soul searching to do later but in that moment they were just Richard and Belle, with no strings attached.

"I was wondering what kind of thesis you might like to focus on for the first quarter?" he inquired. She smiled brightly at him causing his heart to lurch forward.

"I was thinking about ancient Egyptian customs. Egypt has one of the richest and oldest histories in the world." she smiled.

"Well I guess I can aid you in your research then. You need ten sources of information so where would you like to start searching first?" he asked awaiting her response.

"The internet would be the most practical place, but I think I would rather scourge my library then try to make sense of all the falsified information out there. I mean Wikipedia has got to be the most inaccurate archives of information in the world." she snarled with a disgusted look on her face.

Richard couldn't help but grin at her reasoning, "Well Ms. French shall we start looking then?" he asked scanning the shelves of the library.

"Yes I'm afraid this endeavor may take our entire class period though." she sighed with a click of her tongue.

"That's all right Ms. French…We've got plenty of time." he returned, taking her hand and leading her over to a shelf of history books to they begin their search.

~X~

Maurice locked the door in his study. He approached a small black file cabinet, producing a silver key. He undid the latch, looking for that certain file. He sighed in relief when he found the manila envelope. He undid the flap producing the one thing he needed if he were to have to make a quick escape. He turned the lone plane ticket over in his hand that he'd purchased over five years ago.

He knew that desperate times called for desperate measures and that the wolves would be closing in on him soon. He sighed tucking the ticket back in the envelope. He put it back in the black file cabinet and turned the key. He knew there would be some rainy day that he needed it, and he would never look back after that day.

"I'm so sorry Lucinda..." he murmured under his breath, collapsing in his leather armchair. He produced a bottle of scotch throwing back as much as he could handle. He regretted his past mistakes and decisions, knowing one day they would catch up with him. He wished on most days he'd been the one driving the car that had stolen his wife's life away.

He turned on the television to an old rerun of Bonanza drowning out the rest of his sorrows in the now empty bottle of scotch, his head lolled to one side as late evening approached, sending him spiraling into dreams of lamentation.

~X~

Thirty-three year old Mary Margret cleaned up the spilled pasta on the counter, she and her family had eaten just an hour ago. She placed each supper dish gently in the sink, washing away the remnants of Prego sauce. She hummed the tune of a song she'd heard on the radio earlier. She smiled when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her.

"Enjoy your dinner Mr. Noland?" she sing songed, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Why yes of course Mrs. Noland…I mean Blanchard…Isn't that what your pupils still call you?" he inquired with a wrinkle in his nose.

"You mean Belle? I'll always be Ms. Blanchard to her!" she exclaimed with tinkling laughter.

"Yes I guess you will…" he purred seductively in her ear until they both heard a gagging sound coming from behind them. They both pulled away quickly like they'd been caught kissing in the janitor's closet.

"Emma I thought you were doing your homework?" David inquired eyeing his sixteen year old daughter questionably.

"I was but that doesn't mean I can't hit up the kitchen for a snack?" she shrugged with green eyes before plundering the cabinets.

"Don't eat a bunch of junk before bed Emma." Mary Margret warned with sharp motherly eyes.

"I'm not _mother _just grabbing a few granola bars…I'm going to head back upstairs then. You guys can go back to whatever it was you were doing ." she shuddered, bounding back up the stairs with blond curls bouncing behind her.

"When did she grow up?" David inquired meeting his wife with a gentle gaze. She had submerged her hands back into the soapy dishwater, scrubbing away at a pan of caked noodles.

"That's a good question." she muttered as her mind traveled back into the past of Emma's childhood. She and David had met in high school. He was the quarterback of the football team, and she was just a drama nerd.

He had stared in her drama club's production of Snow White. He'd landed the role of Prince Charming, and she'd played Snow White. He had only auditioned to get extra credit in English to keep from losing his Football Scholarship, but he'd been a natural. The chemistry they displayed on stage kindled into something more that junior year.

He'd been dating the head cheerleading coach Kathryn Hobbs, a match made in heaven according to their high school superlatives but then Mary Margret had turned his head with her bewitching intellect.

He had broke things off with Kathryn and had began dating Mary Margret, and they had crossed the line the summer before Senior Year in the back of his old Chevy blue pickup under the stars. She found herself in a bind when she found out she was pregnant. She lived with her stepmother Regina who made her life miserable anytime she got the chance. She had lost her mother when she was just a little girl and her father had remarried Regina Mills, his beautiful young secretary.

Mary Margret knew Regina never really loved her father. She was twenty-three when they wed and fresh out of college. She saw her father as an easy way out of a hard life and overbearing mother. Mary Margret was fourteen when her father died, and Regina had wasted no time turning her father's bank accounts over entirely in her name leaving nothing for his only daughter.

David had accepted their dilemma wholeheartedly. He gave up his college football dreams, got his GED, and began working in the only lone factory in the middle of town. They secured a one bedroom apartment, and she became Mrs. David Noland the day after graduation.

Mary Margret worked her way through college a year after graduation, securing her doctorate when she was only twenty-five. She and David had always fought for everything they had even when Regina threatened to take Emma away when they fell short from time to time. They always found a way to hold on.

"Emma really is the light of our lives…She's been our saving grace from the start." Mary Margret sighed dreamily turning to her husband. He grabbed her dishpan hands, kissing her thoughtfully.

"Yes and you're still mine." he whispered in her ear, clinging to the love they'd always fought for even when everyone else was bent on tearing them apart.

~X~

Emma glanced at the clock that read 8:35, unlocking her cell phone. She smiled when she noticed her newest Facebook notification. She blushed like a mad school girl when the name Neal Cassidy popped up in her messages. She couldn't help but squeal inwardly at his two line message

_Emma,_

_I'm coming to Storybrooke the week of Winter Break. I can't wait to see you again!_

_:- ) _

Emma couldn't help but swoon at the thought of seeing Neal in three short months. She hoped that perhaps she could convince him to stay and never leave her side ever again.

~X~

Belle sighed at the feel of her goose down mattress squealing under her. She was exhausted both physically and mentally. She and Richard had spent well past seven o'clock looking for material for her thesis. They had come up with four books, two audio tapes from the library in Storybrooke after a quick phone call, and four internet sources much to her dismay.

The internet was just a waste of precious flowing time with all of its Social Media entanglements that sucked the life out of people. Belle had more use for the books in her library than the internet.

She sighed splaying her hair out behind her pillow. She was thankful for the requiescence that had seasoned their conversation today. She nor he ever mentioned the happenings of last night even though Belle was aware it was on the tip of their tongues. She wanted to be more to Richard than just his student but maybe she should just try being his friend first, something he clearly never had before.

She presumed he had a troubling past, one that he was burdened with daily. She couldn't ever look into his eyes but that didn't mean she wasn't good at reading people. She could tell the day she met him that he held a lot of pain in his heart. The scar on his right cheek was the cause of most of it, but she feared prodding him about it. She was afraid he would withdraw from her.

She closed her eyes, pondering how she could get him to open up to her. She had to find a way to reassure him that he wasn't alone and that he never had to be alone ever again. She might have been a bit nutty for feeling such strong feelings for a man, she'd only met three days ago, but she was certain she cared for him, and she hoped that deep down he cared for her too. She let herself drift off hoping for peaceful slumber but then the nightmares came.

~X~

Richard reached for his cane, fumbling for the light. He threw open the door, gathering the weeping woman in his arms. He pulled her into his embrace, threading his fingers through her hair in an attempt to console her. She calmed down, the tempo of her beating heart recessing as she led her over to his bed. He offered her a glass of water and a listening ear in case she wanted to open up to him.

She didn't want to talk, just squeezing his hand like an anchor afraid she would come unhinged without his support.

"Would you like to stay here tonight? I can make a pallet in the floor if you'd like." he offered despite the voice in his head telling him not to even consider it.

"I hate to be a burden to you Richard…" she said softly in almost a whisper.

"Belle if you're scared of being alone, then I can't help but offer you a spot in my bed. I can't possibly send you back to your room alone after such terrible nightmares." he insisted, and she sighed.

"Fine but I should sleep in the floor. I'm the intruder it seems." she complied beating herself up.

"I insist you take the bed…Sleeping on the floor suits me just fine." he remarked pulling back the covers, tucking her in. He kissed her brow, tucking a curl of hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight Belle." he whispered crawling under the blanket and pillow pallet he'd made on the floor beside her sleeping form.

"Goodnight Richard…" She listened to his soft breathing allowing it to lull her to sleep. She felt herself falling away into a dream about a field of dandelions she'd played in as a child. The nightmares dispersed and for the first time in many years, she experienced peaceful dreams.

~X~

Maurice awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck as he scrabbled for the source that had awoken him at such a late hour.

"Hello?" he slurred to the other occupant on the phone.

"Maurice it's time." the voice reverberated on the other line, his mind going back to the plane ticket locked safely away in his black filing cabinet.

**A/AN: Dun!Dun!Dun! What's going on with Maurice, and why is Neal coming to Storybrooke? What does this all mean for Belle and Richard? Please review! :3**


End file.
